Lantis's Childhood
by hikaru shidou
Summary: Well its about Lantis's Childhood
1. Default Chapter

"Mama, NO! No bed! Lantis big now! Lantis no go to bed!"  
  
Her soft dark eyes twinkled down at the rebellious child in her arms. "Now, my little one, it's very late. Even big boys need to go to bed sometime. Just like your big brother Zagato"  
  
"Not me, Mama!"  
  
she smiled; at just four years old the little black haired boy already had a mind of his own. "What if I sing you a song?"  
  
Lantis's bright dark eyes opened wide. "Can you sing the one about the magic knights? My favorite one? Please?!" The  
  
little boy put on his most adoring face.  
  
  
  
"Only if you promise to go right to bed afterwards," she replied. The Lullaby of the Magic Knights was considered a special song by Lantis.  
  
"Did I hear something about a lullaby?" Her husband strolled in through the front door and brushed back her silky  
  
black hair to peck her on the cheek.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Fa, the Magic knight song!" Lantis clapped his little hands with joy.  
  
With a wave of his hand the fire place started to create a tune. A soft haunting tune that Lantis always enjoyed.  
  
  
  
"Go on, my lovely wife," the man said, wrapping his strong arm around his wife's shoulders. "Sing us to sleep."  
  
"in times of trouble  
  
The pillar will summon  
  
The three magic knights  
  
One with the power of water  
  
One with the power of wind."  
  
" and one with the power of fire!" cried out little Lantis as he sung that part with his mother.  
  
" yes one with the power of fire. and they will save cephiro from any danger that might face it . Because they are the Magic knights!" She finished the legend and went on with the song.  
  
"You are like the fast wind,  
  
That sweeps across the surface of the ocean,  
  
And all the dreams you have always taken care of,  
  
By infinate rays of the sun."  
  
"And now as I see you,  
  
Your back is turned to me but you are reaching,  
  
Pointing towards the future,  
  
Both your wings are broken,  
  
So why do you hide all your pain?"  
  
"Softly, let me wipe away your tears,  
  
Softly, let me hold you in my arms,  
  
Softly, let me comfort you,  
  
Because I want to see you in your glory."  
  
  
  
"I'll give you, I'll give you,  
  
If you choose to lay your head down,  
  
All the dreams that you dream will live on,  
  
I'll give you, I'll give you,  
  
If you hold a heart that's true now,  
  
Your love will return back to you,  
  
I'll give you my love Lullaby!"  
  
  
  
All was in silence as the last echoes of the fire music filled the cottage. The family cuddled together, gazing into the fireplace, happy to be together in their snug little home.  
  
Suddenly, the sleeping Lantis woke with a start and turned about in his father's lap. "Mama! Fa!" he said, pointing to the small window by the door where they could see the clear night sky. "Look how big the moon is tonight!"  
  
Before either of his parents could say or do anything, he was out the door, black bangs bouncing along atop his little head.  
  
"Ah, my little boy," murmured the woman as she began to follow her son. "He takes after you, my dear."  
  
"I know he does," said her husband, reaching out to place a strong hand on her arm. "So let him run tonight. He  
  
won't go far. And besides, what's out there that could hurt our son?" He smiled.  
  
"I suppose you're right." She sat back down and laid her head on the man's broad shoulder.  
  
The crickets, which had quieted with the woman's gentle voice, returned to full harmonious song. Red curls  
  
mingled with black as the two sat quietly in each other's arms. 


	2. Part 2: Meeting the rest

Clef watched the girl fly down the staircase from the tower. She laughed as she raced the wind down the stairs, long wavy blonde hair coming loose of its pins and flying like a pennant behind her. Short and chubby hands, oddly pale and white , held up her long colored skirts so that she didn't trip. "Emerode! If you tear your skirts again I'm going to take you  
  
over my knee, six years old or not!"  
  
Emerode's only reaction was more of the loud, musical laughter that was her trademark with those she knew. With those she didn't know she could, and easily would be as cold and distant as the two people she'd never known but was Named for. But the party of people she went to meet now were people she'd known all her life, and just as close as her immediate family.  
  
Clef sighed with exasperation as he watched the eldest daughter of the royal family race out the gates and along the grass.  
  
"The guards will have much work to do now that Lantis and Zagato are around to get Emerode into mischief." he shook  
  
his head in sympathy for the guards.  
  
An hour later Clef looked out the window to see what the children were doing. The green haired prince was playing with Lantis. Lantis seemed to have no interest in playing games now. Something was bothering him. His eyes were always down towards the ground and he never spoke to Emeraude and Zagato the whole day. The blonde princess and Zagato were playing together as usuall under one of the trees discussing everything possible under the sun. The babbling brook near by made a murmuring sound which was very relaxing. The green grass swayed in the breeze. The sun warmed the ground and bounced off the smiling faces of the children. " Children Time for your studies!" All four children raced inside Ferio ahead of them Squealing " swords swords swords" Each went to where they were supposed to go. Zagato was met in his magic lessons by Alcyonie and Lantis and Ferio were met in their sword fighting classes by Lafarga. Emeraude didn't go into either of the class's . Sadly she stood by Clef's side and they both disappeared to an unknown place. 


	3. Play time

Authors notes: it is now 2 years into the future. Lantis is now 6 Ferio is now 6 everyone else is 8 years old. cept the parents and what not.  
  
"Alycione ! Are you going to come out and play!?" Lantis called, hoping she would answer.  
  
She stuck her head out of the second story window and looked at him. "Lantis, my parents are still asleep!" She said, in a quiet  
  
voice.  
  
He looked sheepish. "Sorry, now are you going to play?" He asked quietly this time.  
  
She nodded, and ran downstairs. Her long black hair streamed behind her. Irritated, she braided it swiftly while running. This amused Zagato who was standing next to lantis. "Why are you twistin' your hair up?" He asked.  
  
She glared at him. "I, unlike you dirty boys, have long hair that needs to be twisted up." She replied.  
  
He laughed. By then, they were at the alley where Lantis and his friends constantly played. There were three other boys, Lantis Ferio and Zagato and Lafarge and two girls Emeraude and Presea and Alycione. "Alycione!" They all said.  
  
Zagato smiled as he approached the other boys. "She has to twist her hair cuz' she ain't a dirty lil' boy!" He said, as if he were the smartest person in the world.  
  
That caused all them to laugh. Alycione even laughed. He sounded just like her, except the childish lisp. They began a game of villains and heroes. It was the girls' turns to be the heroes. The boys ran to hide.  
  
Presea led the heroes. Their bare feet slapped on the cobble roads as they ran after the boys, waving "swords", that were really sticks. Emeruade grabbed Lantis. He struggled, but Emeruade threw him to Presea who was the strongest girl.  
  
"We've got one of them, come on Presea." Emeruade said, running after Lafarga and Ferio.  
  
They soon caught up with Zagato and "killed" him by giving him a good smack on  
  
the head that made him dizzy and immobile for the moment.  
  
Ferio, was a fast and athletic boy. He ran faster, Presea close at his heels. He slowed down. I've got him now! Presea thought. She heard a thud, and saw Ferio run into a market stall that had pies stacked on it. The pies wobbled and fell on Ferio, splattering him in red and purple filling. Presea couldn't help laughing. The pie vendor, unfortunately, didn't find it funny at all.  
  
"My pies!" He screamed, rushing over to the stall from the tavern where he had been having some beer with friends.  
  
Presea helped Ferio up, and they both ran while the pie vendor screamed something about destroyed property. When they got back to the alley where the "jail" was, everyone else was there. "What took you so long? And what happened to Ferio?" Lafarga asked.  
  
Presea burst out laughing, so Ferio told the tale.  
  
At the end, everyone was laughing. Emeruade was crying she found it so funny. Then they heard faint voices. "Lantis! Zagato!" Lantis and Zagato heard their father call from about five alleys down.  
  
"Got to go, see you tomorrow!" Lantis said, dashing out the back way and to his father.  
  
He laughed when Lantis came running and jumped into his arms. "Hello, sweetie, where have you been?" He asked.  
  
"Just playing with some friends." he said.  
  
He smiled and ruffled his little boys hair. " and wheres your big brother?" asked the father.  
  
" he's comming soon." Zagato saw his little brother was already with is father he ran towards him. Lantis looked away from Zagato as he saw Emeruade in the distance. A small pain hit his little heart. 


	4. Secret Revealed

" we're gonna have a sleep over!" cried Emeruade to her friends. " you can all come and sleep over at the palace!"  
  
"Uh..Emeruade.. WE do that anyway." Said Presea blinking.  
  
" so? "  
  
" well now you can come and sleep over still!"  
  
Presea just rolled her eyes. Such an immature princess.  
  
"Well come over tonight cause I said so " Said Emeruade as the all left their lessons.  
  
" bye Emeruade. See you after dinner!" Cried Zagato.  
  
" hmph.."said Lantis at his older brothers giddy reaction for the princess?s sleep over. The two brothers walked home in the wonderful weather. The sun just setting as they reached home. Their mother was sitting at the table composing a song using Magic to create the music.  
  
" I can taste the fruit of Eve. I'm aware of sickness death and disease. The results of her choices were vast. Eve was the first but she wasn't the last. If I were honest with myself, had I been standing at that tree, my mouth and my hands would be covered with fruit. Things I shouldn't know and things I shouldn't see. . "  
  
The beautiful voice of the bard mage filled the house. But stopped as her children opened the door.  
  
" well well you two are late! " Said their mother coming over to give them a hug. "did you get lost?"  
  
" no mama we were playing. And Emeruade said we can sleep over tonight!" said Zagato happily.  
  
" I'm hungry" said Lantis as he hugged his mother.  
  
" well why not go get some things ready for your sleep over and I'll make dinner? "  
  
"yay!" cried Zagato as he ran up stairs to his things. Lantis Lingered a bit and slowly followed his older brother. He could hear his mother going back to her song as she walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Remind me of this with every decision. Generations will reap what I sow. I can pass on a curse or a blessing to those I will never know. ."  
  
If only she knew what Curse she had bestowed upon the world when she married the head of the guards at the palace. If only she knew....  
  
Her Voice lingered in the sound of the house as she sang.  
  
" I can taste the fruit of Eve. I'm aware of sickness death and disease. The results of her choices were vast. Eve was the first but she wasn't the last. If I were honest with myself, had I been standing at that tree, my mouth and my hands would be covered with fruit. Things I shouldn't know and things I shouldn't see. . Remind me of this with every decision. Generations will reap what I sow. I can pass on a curse or a blessing to those I will never know. . She taught us to fear the serpent. I'm learning to fear myself and all of the things I am capable of in my search for acceptance, wisdom and wealth. To say the devil made me do it is a cop-out and a lie. The devil can't make me do anything. To my great-great-great- granddaughter, live in peace. To my great-great-great-grandson, live in peace. To my great-great-great granddaughter, live in peace. To my great- great-great-grandson, live in peace, live in peace. . Eve was the first but she wasn't the last."  
  
Now Later at the castle the sounds of the teenagers filled the hallways of giggles and laughter. " LETS play hide and seek!" Cried Emeruade " yay!" came the cries of everyone. Cept for lantis. He was now quiet . something had happened when he was younger that made him this quiet. " zagato you gotta seek first!" cried Emmy.  
  
" fine ~.~;" came the blunt responce from Zagato.  
  
" 1.......2...............3.............." Zagato started to count as he covered his eyes. Everyone ran every which way from the rooms. Lantis and Emeruade went diffrent ways. Down one hall Lantis ran . His feet hitting the ground making a soft sound. His cloak flying behind him. He turned his head and saw something white bounce down the hall. "mokona?" he said curiously as he ran down the hall after Mokona.  
  
Down another hall Emeruade saw the same thing bouncing down the hall.  
  
" mokona where are you going?" cried the princess as she ran down the halls. She chased Mokona down the halls untill both Emeruade and Lantis ran into eachother.  
  
" i'm sorry princess! " he said as he held her steady so she wouldn't fall.  
  
" thats alright..... we're at the garden why not hide in there!"  
  
" As you wish princess.." They both walked into the gardens. The smells of flowers and fresh grass greeted them. The vibrant colors of greens and browns pleased their eyes. The sounds of birds chirping and water running from the fountians filled their ears. They were alone. Mokona had disappeared. It was late so no one was up. They both sat on the waterfountian. Lantis glanced upwards and Emeruade smiled as she stared at the fish in the waterfountain.  
  
"emmy theres something I need to tell you something............." Lantis finally said something to break the eerie silence between them.  
  
" yes what is it?"  
  
" I love you Emeruade... i've loved you ever since that day i saw you kiss my brother for the first time.... When you were 6 and i was 4. I knew then that i loved you. ..... It broke my heart...."  
  
Before she could say anything his lips met hers in a soft but gentle kiss..... " but i know I can't have you. " Lantis continued after the kiss. " i shall stop loving you because Zagato has your heart......"  
  
With that Lantis got up and walked away leaving the princess in shock. 


	5. The end has started

Authors Notes: Its about a year after the last chapter. Zagato is 18 and its lantis's 16th birthday.  
  
Lantis watched as the Monsters stormed into their city, and ran to home. "Mother!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. His mother came running, packs in her arms.  
  
"Are they-" She began.  
  
Lantis nodded. His mother, wasted no time. She grabbed the bread she had been making, and another pack that held food and water. She handed a pack to Lantis, and they dashed out. Lantis's father was at the blacksmith's, so they dashed over there and got him and Zagato. He saw the packs, and shouldered his before running with them to the back gates.  
  
There were guards, but they let Lantis's family out. Lantis glanced back, and hoped that Alycione and the others had gotten out.  
  
That night, they camped just outside of the neighboring city, Nothwood. Lantis thought wistfully of his warm bed and soft pillow in the city. He knew that by now it was probably cinders within the other cinders of their city.  
  
It had finally happened as Clef predicted. The old Pillar was dying and they needed a new one. Lantis's Family had planned for leaving the castle ever since they had begun to lose. There was always a chance that they would Fine another, but they weren't risking staying in the city to wait. He saw her parents, together on the other mat they had brought. Their every breath caused a mist to form. He felt like He'd never fall asleep, but weariness overcame cold.  
  
Lantis woke with a slight shiver. His parents were awake already, and cooking breakfast.  
  
His mother smiled warmly at him, before returning to her cooking.  
  
Lantis smelled eggs and bread. "Good morning, mother, father." Lantis said, shaking off the urge to go back to sleep.  
  
"Happy birthday, Lantis." Zagato said.  
  
He was shocked to realize he had forgotten. It was his sixteenth birthday, the day she became an official Man. His brother beamed at him.  
  
"I have a present for you." He said in an excited tone.  
  
Zagato got up and went over behind one of the tents where he was hiding something. He came out holding a rope with a beautiful black stallion tied to the other end of the rope.  
  
The stallion was all black.  
  
"Thank you, Brother." He said.  
  
" I summoned it for you little brother" Said Zagato happily as he hugged his younger brother. They shared a brotherly moment then let go to eat breakfast. 


	6. pillars dying wish

Authors Notes: This is happening at the same time the last chapter happened. Just at the palace in the pillars room.  
  
Clef's purple eyes met hazel ones of the 18 year old looking woman who was dying. Her ankle length ginger hair was tied back in a braid. Her hazel eyes glittered with knowledge.  
  
" so its finally happened.."  
  
" I'm sorry Clef..."  
  
" you have nothing to be sorry for ..."  
  
" The time has come for the end.."  
  
" Why..."  
  
" why does it have to be that young emeruade?"  
  
" I'll be alive a while longer. Let her live her life until I die. Let Cephiro be without a pillar for no longer than a week. And tell no one of my death. Or they will fear and Cephiro will be nothing."  
  
" as you wish."  
  
" keep Emeruade away from Zagato or else the end will surely come. "  
  
A frown Crept upon Clef's lips. And a worried look came to his eyes.  
  
" as you wish." was all he could say. He knew it was impossible to keep those two apart for very long. He knew. he had tried. 


	7. At the palace who's missing?

Three days later Lantis, Zagato, and their mother and father reached the castle. They were welcomed into the beautiful castle. Three hundred lamps shaded by sparkling crystal were along the walls ontop if three hundred burning candles. Intracate patterns of blue and green tiles lined the floors Flowers arranged in blue glass vases, wine pitchers made from giant seashells, green silk curtains lined the windows. Black deerhorn and white elkhoof boxes and ornaments lined the tables. Royal Banners hung in the hallway of a dragon stylized into simple elegant lines, the bold arches of the outstretched wings balanced the proud lift off the beasts head. Gold on Blue the dragon was crowned with a thin circlet ans held a small ring with a real emeralds sown into the cloth. Of course non of this impressed the family walking down the hallway to the main chamber. They had been here before so It wasn't a surprise. A knock echoed through the halls of the throne room. All eyes turned as the guards moved slightly from their positions to open the doors to reveal Zagato and Lantis first then behind them their mother and father. Emeraudes hair was brushed and braided. A thin veil of silvery gray silk was drappedd over her head and was secure with a few plain pins. The gown she wore was a good fit and by far the prettiest thing she ever wore. she wore a long velvet gown that was a silver color with spaggetti straps. The straps criss crossed on her back. The neckline was a low cut U neckline. Revealing some cleavage. The color glistened a bit in the light giving her a mystical look. Around her neck was a gold chian that had an emerald on it. Around her head was a gold circlet. Her eyes fluttered at the site of the handsome Zagato. Lantis's heart quickened at the sight of her yet no emotion showed on his face. Zagato the same reaction. Ferio was adorned in princely garb. A white shirt and white pants along with a white cloak. His green hair back in a pony tail. He rolled his golden eyes seeing the two walk in knowing what was going to happen.  
  
"We've been expecting you." Said clef as he rose from his chair as short as ever.  
  
" Sorry to be late guru " Lantis's dad said. " We had some trouble getting here."  
  
The guru glanced the family over and shook his head. His purple hair falling in his face.  
  
" and you look like a mess too. You are the last to arrive. .. Emeruade Ferio.. Please take lantis and Zagato to get cleaned up. "  
  
"yes guru of course we'd be delighted too! " cried Emeruade as she ran over to zagato. She caught herself and walked over gracefully.  
  
" why not come with me and we'll get you cleaned up. " She said with a wink to him.  
  
Ferio just exchanged a look with Lantis no words exchanged as they left first. As they were leaving Zagato and Lantis could hear the parents talking.  
  
" Alycione's village was attacked. They had no time to get out. There is no word of survivors..."  
  
a gasp was heard from the mother. "that's horrible! The poor child. Have the soilders been sent out?"  
  
" yes everythings been done we're waiting on the latest reports "  
  
The door was slammed shut as the children went to get dressed.  
  
" emmi.. I'll be back.." Said Zagato as he ran out of the castle. Summoning his own animal and riding off.  
  
" Zagato wait!!" She cried her voice filled with despiration.  
  
Lantis and Ferio turned to see what was happening. Ferio looked at Lantis and Lantis looked at Ferio.  
  
" Whats he up to Lantis?"  
  
" I'll show you when I get cleaned up." 


	8. Alycone where are you!

Alcyone was huddled in he corner on what remained of the basement of her house. Her knees were curled to her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her knees. Her long black hair was hiding her face. Tears fell down her cheeks as she hugged herself tighter. The screams of the dying filled her ears. The smell of burning flesh stung her nose. She was trembling badly. The teenager was scared beyond belief. Where was Lantis and Zagato? Why weren't they here to save her? Did they forget about her? Weren't they friends? Fear and anger gripped her heart and soul. Where were they?  
  
Zagato stopped in his tracks as he saw where the village used to stand. The ruins of the buildings were just barely standing. The grass and flowers were on fire. Dead bodies lined what used to be the streets. His nose wrinkled with disgust that the smell of burning flesh. What had happened here? He walked around what used to be streets and roads and saw the people laying in piles. What sort of monster could have done this? Slaughtered all these innocent people.. As he walked his dark eyes fell upon a small child still wrapped in cloth. He was crying and flailing his arms about. His cries of fear and hunger went unheard by his dead mother. Zagato went to the poor child and picked him up rocking him in his arms. He walked around looking for anymore survivors. This was the only he could find. A mere child... An infant boy. Where was Alycone? Was she among the countless dead? No not Alcyone she would have gone out fighting.  
  
Rocking back and forth she slowly calmed herself down as she sung a song to herself.  
  
"All you wish to see is a smiling face  
  
And nothing more  
  
Holding up an aimless love  
  
That is hope  
  
I live believing  
  
That love shall someday be rewarded  
  
For turning back makes one seem weak  
  
I only move on"  
  
((Author note: This is alycone's Image song called IN MY LIFE))  
  
"IN MY LIFE Even if I risk my whole self  
  
IN MY LIFE I shall defend you  
  
My coldness is borne of hidden passions  
  
That is the way I am"  
  
Lantis's mother the famous bard mage wrote this song just for her. It made her feel spiecal when she song it to herself. She had been on the front lines fighting off the monsters. All her magic and skill with the sword wasn't enough to save them. Her mother and her father. Both Laying dead in a pile of decaying corpses. Her best friends and former lovers joining her mother and father in the paradise to come. Why couldn't she have been with them? She heard the footsteps of someone approaching and the cries of a baby. Had someone survived? She crawled slowly to the exit of her safe place and peeked out. The light hurt her eyes as she had been in the dark for how many hours now? She squinted and saw . had insanity finaly gripped her? Had she gone insane? No she hadn't. It WAS Zagato.  
  
" Alycone? Are you here? Is anyone around?" Zagato's voice rang out over the silent village.  
  
" z-zagato?" her scared voice spoke no more than a whisper. Zagato turned his head to see who had called his name. Turning he saw eyes staring right at him. The sides of his lips turned up into a smile as he gazed upon the person he was looking for.  
  
" Its me Alcyone. Come on out." He cooed trying to get her to come out.  
  
Hesitantly she came out of her safe spot where she was and ran over to him wrapping her arms around him hugging him tightly afraid that if she let go he'd disappear.  
  
" its ok Alcyone everythings over now. I'm here to take you to the Palace."  
  
" Oh zagato thank you.."  
  
From the castle watching in Ferio's room. Lantis, Ferio, and Emeruade gazed at the magic ball that allowed them to watch. Emerude felt the sting of jealousy as Alycone hugged Zagato. So he left the company of the princess for some second rate warrior? She felt her fists clentch up. Ferio watched and had a silly grin.  
  
" Zagato gets all the women doesn't he Lantis?" he commented jabbing him in the side.  
  
" yes.. He does. " Said Lantis lost in his own thoughts. 


End file.
